Fortune Teller Nightmares
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly sixty days from today. AU, Gen, Het, and Slash.
1. Candy

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Candy**

* * *

Harry grinned as he picked through his bucket of candy. Professor Dumbledore, in all his insani- er, genius, had declared that every teacher was to decorate their classroom for Halloween. The students were then set loose, collecting candy and treats from their professors (most avoiding the dungeons for obvious reasons).

Harry's fingers wrapped around a piece of hard candy, and he quickly unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth. He sucked on it happily, rolling it around underneath his tongue. He scooped it up, poking his tongue out in order to look at the candy.

A hand descended onto the back of his head, making him jerk forward and sending the candy flying across the table. Harry rubbed the back of his head, glaring up at his boyfriend.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded. Draco Malfoy sniffed snootily, biting delicately into a Chocolate Frog.

"Those things make your mouth taste terrible," he said simply. "All sticky and sugary."

"I like them," Harry said with a frown as he dug through his bucket for more. "And you should like what my mouth tastes like no matter what."

Draco snorted delicately, snatching the new candy Harry was about to pop into his mouth, ignoring the shout he got in return.

"Fine!" Harry snapped. "I guess you just can't kiss me anymore!"

Draco froze, looking at the candy in his hand. Harry was pouting, looking to the side petulantly. Draco sighed, popping the candy in his own mouth before leaning over and grabbing Harry's chin. He pulled the other boy to face him, kissing him furiously and swiftly. Before Harry could struggle Draco pushed the candy into his mouth, rolling his eyes as Harry's tongue quickly wrapped around it.

Pulling back, Harry grinned at Draco before pecking him lightly on his lips.

"Thank you, Draco!" he said in a sing-song voice. Draco ignored him, poking through his own bucket for more of the atrocious candies.

"Idiot."


	2. Zombies

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Zombies**

* * *

Theodore Nott was a Slytherin. His family had always been Slytherins. And Slytherins were cunning, smart and sneaky. They were _not _brave, courageous and rash. Those were Gryffindors. Theo was _not _a Gryffindor.

But he _was_ a coward.

He had to admit it. He hated anything to do with ghouls, ghosts, spooks, zombies, werewolves, and _anything _else. They terrified him.

And the whole of Slytherin knew it. They constantly tormented him with horror stories and pranks. Especially at Halloween.

Creeping from his dorm room, heading towards the bathroom, Theo's wand was at the ready, waiting for pranks and tricks.

He looked over his shoulder at his sleeping dorm mates, satisfied their slumber was not faked. He turned back to the bathroom and froze.

A pale creature stood before him, eyes bloodshot and heavy. Dark bags surrounded those eyes, making the white hair tangled around his face seem even whiter.

Theo screamed, raising his wand high, his shout sounding through the whole room waking them all.

"_ZOMBIE! __Stupefy__!_"

And the rest of the Slytherins in the room woke to the sight of a hung-over Draco Malfoy being hexed by a hysterical Theodore Nott.

Blaise Zabini groaned as he realized this would get blamed on him. He had, after all, gotten Malfoy smashed last night, and filled Theo's head with stories of Zombies.

But for now, he would sit back and laugh.


	3. SpookWalk

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Spook-Walk**

* * *

Neville Longbottom was not a brave person. He was not courageous, like his house boasted being, nor was he overly smart. Yet he did have common sense.

Neville knew this, and yet he allowed himself to be talked into entering the Slytherin spook-walk, with the rest of his dorm mates.

Neville didn't like being scared. He didn't see why some people actively sought it out. And yet somehow here he was, marching past skulls, bats, cobwebs and –Ron let out a loud shriek up ahead- spiders.

Shivering slightly, Neville hurried to catch up to the others, not wanting to be forgotten. He found himself pausing though, something to the right catching his eye. It was an alcove, one of many along this walk, but there was something in there. It didn't make sense, unless it was waiting for them all to get a little ahead before leaping out.

Neville took a step closer and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a door open. A small amount of light spilled into the alcove and Neville turned dead-white. His mouth gapped for a second, flopping open and closed like a fish before he let out a blood-curdling scream and promptly fainted.

In the alcove, Severus Snape whirled at the noise and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Longbottom lying on the ground, unconscious. He wondered what on earth had spooked the boy as bad, as he adjusted the ridiculous vampire costume Albus had forced him into.

Pausing, looking down at the clothes, an evil smile slid onto Snape's face. He whipped out his wand, quietly levitating Longbottom into the chamber behind him, an unused room in which he sometimes kept spare potions.

Settling Longbottom onto the cold table in the middle of the room, Snape quickly cast a number of spells, including a blood thinning one, and one to create two small puncture holes on the side of Longbottom's neck. Smirking, Snape then gathered a vial of kneazle blood, spilling the substance all over Longbottom and the table.

Chuckling evilly, Snape strode from the room, his only regret being that he wouldn't be there when Longbottom woke.

Snape adjusted the costume once more, briefly reminding himself to thank Albus, before sweeping off in search of some First Years.

* * *

Eh, as you can see, I'm doing a Halloween theme.


	4. Jack o Lantern

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Jack-o-Lantern**

* * *

Harry glared across the room at a certain blond Slytherin as he continued to absentmindedly cast cutting curses on the pumpkin before him. They were making jack-o-lanterns out of the pumpkins they grew in Herbology to decorate the Great Hall later. They were three times the size of a normal pumpkin, the skin a lot harder. Hence the cutting curses.

"Harry…"

Harry barely looked at his as he cast, he was too focused on Malfoy. The git was staring at his own pumpkin in grim concentration, his wand gripped tightly in his finely boned hand. The pale skin was even whiter where the knuckles were tensed.

"Harry!"

As Harry watched, Malfoy sneered disdainfully at the pumpkin next to him before looking back to his. Harry was shocked to see a flicker of pride in his eyes as he continued to work, his cutting charms smaller and more precise as he worked out details now.

"HARRY!"

Harry was shaken out of his staring by Ron's loud voice. He turned back to his friend, noticing he was watching him oddly.

"What, Ron?" he demanded. Ron just stared at him.

"Er, mate, why does your pumpkin look like the ferret?"

Harry turned back to his pumpkin and was shocked to see that it did indeed look like Malfoy. In fact, it was a perfect rendering. He raised his wand to quickly change that, but suddenly noticed the quiet. Looking up again, he realized every eye in the class was on his pumpkin.

"Um…" Harry looked over at Malfoy again and was shocked to see him looking back. "I dunno?"

Malfoy's lips curved into a smirk and he flicked his wand. His own pumpkin swung around, facing the class. It was Harry. A perfectly detailed, not cruel in the least, faultless cutting of Harry.

The class remained silent for a moment as Harry stared at the pumpkin wearing his face. After a minute he looked up at Malfoy and grinned. Malfoy offered him a small smile in return, and Harry turned back to his pumpkin, resolute on getting it perfect.

And when class ended Harry approached Draco without a word, looking into his silver eyes. Draco smiled slightly before nodding, and the two teens walked silently back to the castle together, side by side, leaving a stunned Herbology class behind.

That night two of the jack-o-lanterns sat side by side in the Great Hall as their creators sat side by side below them.


	5. Goblins

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Goblins**

* * *

Hagrid smiled as he led Harry through the main hall of Gringotts. The poor, shy boy was staring down at his feet, not looking up. Hagrid spotted an empty teller and veered towards it. The name on the desk proclaimed the goblin 'Griphook.'

"Good afternoon," he greeted the goblin, his voice slightly shaky. "Mr. Harry Potter would like to access his vault."

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

The goblin leaned over the edge of the desk before him, peering down at the boy below him. Hagrid looked down at Harry as well, blinking slightly. Say, would this be the first time Harry saw a non-human creature?

Harry looked up at last, straight into Griphook's ugly mug. His eyes bulged at the sight of the man and his face turned deftly pale.

And then he screamed and fainted.

Hagrid sighed, closing his eyes briefly. Yes, yes it was.

"Sorry 'bout that."

The Goblin simply chuckled evilly, smiling and revealing a row of sharp teeth.

He loved the muggle-raised.


	6. Nightmares

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Nightmares**

* * *

A soft whimper.

A gentle plead.

A pained moan.

Neville had heard enough. He pushed back his covers, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, hissing lightly as they hit the cold stone floor. He squinted in the darkness, noting that Ron was still snoring heavily, while Seamus and Dean had yet to stir. Nodding to himself, Neville began his slow and silent journey to Harry's bed.

He was tossing and turning again, his face screwed up in pain. As he did every night Harry had a nightmare, Neville sat down beside the other boy, running a hand through his soft, messy hair.

"Shh, it's alright, Harry, it's ok."

And, just like every other night Harry had a nightmare, Harry calmed down, soothed by the touch. Neville had been doing it for years, but no one knew. He would stroke Harry's hair, rub his shoulder, caress his face and whisper sweet words to him until he was once again sleeping peacefully.

Like he was now.

Sighing, Neville rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was taking its toll on him. Sometimes Harry would wake him two, three times a night. He knew he should stop, he needed his sleep, but he just didn't have the heart to put up a silencing charm.

"…Neville?"

Neville's head whipped around and his brown eyes widened as he saw that Harry was awake. He was rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other fumbling for his glasses. As soon as he found them and slid them on, he blinked up at Neville.

"Hi, Harry," Neville whispered. He had no idea what to say to him.

"I had a nightmare, didn't I?" Harry asked in a low voice. Neville nodded. "I thought so… every time I have one, it's horrible, but then there's this voice, and someone is touching me, and it all goes away…" Harry fixed Neville with a sharp look through his glasses. "It's you, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Neville said, running a hand through his hair. "I hate seeing you like that."

Harry was silent for a while, staring up at Neville. After a moment he smiled brightly at him, shuffling over in his small bed and patting the spot left invitingly.

"You must be cold," he said as he lifted the covers. "Come on."

Neville had a hundred protests on the tip of his tongue, but the look in Harry's eye clearly told him not to argue. With a shaky smile, Neville slid into the bed. Harry's arms closed around him instantly, the smaller boy huddling up next to him.

"You're a great friend, Neville," Harry said in a sleepy voice. "If you sleep here you don't have to get up."

"But-"

"Shh," Harry held him tighter. "Go to sleep. You take care of me, so I'll take care of you."

Neville found his body obeying the words, sliding into sleep. The warm presence next to him was welcome, warming his cold body up immediately.

And Harry fell back into sleep, no nightmares plaguing him.


	7. Screams

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings: And the rating jumps to M with a little smut...**

* * *

**Screams**

* * *

"Oh, God, what is that?" Hannah whispered as she shuffled closer to Susan. Susan wrapped an arm around her friend's waist as they crept through the castle.

"I told you staying out after curfew was a bad idea!" the other Hufflepuff whimpered. "Those screams… I bet they're Snape catching other students! And killing them!"

"No!" Hannah whispered. "It's Filch torturing students!"

Another scream sounded down the corridor, making both girls jump. They clutched tighter to each other as they took another step forward.

"_Draco!_"

The scream made both girls look at each other in horror.

"Filch got Malfoy!" Hannah hissed. "Oh God! We're next!"

"No!" Susan whimpered. They both sunk to the ground, clutching each other. "Please no!"

"_Draco! Please! Oh God!_"

At the scream both Hufflepuffs promptly fainted, believing the Slytherin Prince to be dead.

* * *

Around the corner, in an empty classroom, Draco grunted as he slammed into Harry a final time before exploding. Harry let out one more of his beautiful, echoing screams before he came over his own stomach.

As the sunk to the ground, Harry affectionately nipping at Draco's neck, a thought entered the Gryffindor's mind.

"Hey, Draco, you put a silencing charm, right?"

"…"

"FUCK!"


	8. Crystal Ball

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Crystal Ball**

* * *

Harry sighed as he left the Divination room. Once again, Trelawney proved herself to be off her nut. She had predicted (get this) that great chaos would be caused by a Crystal Ball. And of course, she predicted this _from_ a crystal ball.

Harry made the long journey down to the Great Hall, ignoring Ron's complaints. Lunch was about to start, and Harry was hungry. They reached the large hall, ignoring the Halloween decorations, and crossing towards the Gryffindor table.

"Potter,"

The name was spat from the lips of Draco Malfoy as he passed his rival. Harry narrowed his own eyes.

"Malfoy," he growled. Draco sneered back at him as they both stopped. Unnoticed to either of them, the levitating spell on a crystal ball hovering above them began to fail.

"Did you want something in particular?" Harry asked coldly. Draco opened his mouth to respond, stepping forward. As soon as he was a foot away from Harry, the spell failed.

The crystal ball came tumbling down, smacking into the back of Draco's head and sending him flying forward into Harry. His natural instincts jumping into play, Harry reached out to grab him instinctively, as Draco looked up.

Their mouths collided with a yelp, green and silver eyes widening at the contact. They drew back, Harry's arms still wrapped around Draco, staring at each other in wonder.

And all around them, chaos reigned.

Ginny Weasley had stood up from the Gryffindor table, throwing a nasty hex at Malfoy for daring to kiss _her _future husband. At the same time, an identical curse had flown from Pansy Parkinson's wand, both colliding in midair. The resulting spell had hit Crabbe in the chest, sending him falling to the ground as he screamed, his arms replaced with tentacles.

Goyle had taken a step back from his friend, only to step on the crystal ball and go flying into Blaise. Blaise had reached out to grab Theo to steady himself, who had shoved the dark boy off of him, and straight into Ron Weasley. Unfortunately, his wand was drawn, the long piece of ebony stabbing the redhead in the thigh. Ron had screamed, hopping back and falling onto the Ravenclaw table.

And straight onto Luna Lovegood's pudding.

The blonde girl had paused, staring at her ruined pudding, before her eyes flashed dangerously. Before anyone could move Ron was screaming and stuck to the wall, small spiders crawling all over his body as Luna turned her attentions on the Slytherins who had caused the loss of her pudding.

And through it all, Draco and Harry explored each others mouths, an innocent crystal ball lying at their feet.


	9. Possession

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Possession**

* * *

Tom Riddle smiled as he tilted his face up to look at the full moon. Halloween was his favourite time of the year. It was the day he had gotten his most prized possession.

Moving from the window, he turned back to his room, his eyes lighting up as his feet took him automatically to the bed. He gazed down at the figure lying on the Slytherin green sheets, a smile curving unbidden onto his face.

Sprawled out on his stomach, the silk sheets only covering from his waist down, Harry Potter slept on, oblivious to the scrutiny he was under. His tan back, revealed by the boy's state of undress, was smooth and unmarked, and Tom couldn't resist running a hand down it.

Harry sighed under his touch, shifting in his sleep. His head tilted to the side, revealing a number of small red marks. That was the only way Tom would ever mark Harry. He would never harm his beloved pet.

"Mmm… Tom?" Harry mumbled as his eyes flickered open. "Wha…?"

"Shh, my pet," Tom whispered. "Go back to sleep…"

Harry mumbled something before rolling onto his side, curling up tighter. The movement made the chain attached to his wrist clink. Tom sighed sadly as he reached out to touch the chain connecting Harry to the bedpost. His pet had tried to run away on a number of occasions, and Tom couldn't have that.

Harry was _his _after all.


	10. Ghosts

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Ghosts**

* * *

Harry's shoulders slumped as he strode down the corridors, past the entrance to the dungeons. He sighed softly as he looked towards the Great Hall. Dinner was in progress, but Harry could hardly stand to be in there without Dumbledore sitting in his chair. He missed the man too much. Too many people had died in the final battle.

Harry even missed Snape, as obscure as that sounded. The snarky bastard had turned out to be all right in the end. Sighing again, Harry leaned against a wall, closing his eyes.

"Mr. Potter! You seem to think you are above the rules as usual! You should be at dinner!"

"Professor, I-" Harry froze as he recognized that voice. His eyes flew open and he straightened, staring ahead. It couldn't be. Oh it couldn't be!

Sure enough, smirking evilly at him, despite being transparent, was Severus Snape. Harry gaped at the man, staring straight through him at the stair case behind him.

"You're a ghost!" Harry declared. "You- you-"

"How eloquent," Snape sneered. "Yes, I am a ghost Mr. Potter. It seems I still have a purpose here, and I believe I know what that is."

Harry's eyes widened as Snape swept towards him, rushing right through him. Harry felt like he had been doused in ice cold water and shivered, rubbing his arms.

"What are you doing?" Harry shrieked. "Why are you- ahh!"

Snape cackled evilly as he passed through Harry again. The boy yelped and raced towards the stairs as Snape followed, hissing insults as he continued to swoop through Harry.

Harry then decided he hated ghosts.


	11. Treats

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Treats**

* * *

"Ah, sit down, Harry, sit down."

Harry smiled as he obeyed, sitting across from the headmaster. The man was smiling as always, his bright robes hurting Harry's eyes.

"Hello, professor," Harry said. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore smiled as he offered his a small bowl of lemon drops. "Lemon Drop?"

Harry sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"Sir, does anyone ever accept those?" he asked in a serious voice. "Honestly, you offer them to everyone who enters, does anyone ever eat them?"

"Sadly, no," Dumbledore admitted. "I am waiting for the day when someone does. It is one of my dreams."

Taking pity on the simple, eccentric man, Harry reached out and took a drop. He smiled at the ecstatic look on Dumbledore's face as he popped the sweet into his mouth, sucking hard.

Harry's eyes bulged before glazing over. Colours burst all over his vision, the room spinning them together. Dumbledore was speaking, but the only sound Harry could hear was a high-pitched screeching. The colours seemed to jump in time to the sound waves, before they began to flash from one shade to the other. Harry's head lolled on his shoulder and he found himself looking at Fawkes, who seemed to be dancing on his perch. The whole sound and sight symphony was complimented by the incredible feeling of bliss running through him. It started as a warm feeling in his stomach before it spread to every inch of his body, as though he were wrapped head-to-toe in a large blanket.

"Harry!"

Harry took a great shuddering breath, his eyes staring up at Dumbledore in shock. The man was smiling in a knowing way, his eyebrows raised.

"How was it?" he asked. Harry straightened taking a deep breath as he rolled the candy onto his tongue.

"In a word, Professor? Holy-fucking-shit!"

And Harry sucked again.


	12. Trick or Treating

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Trick or Treating**

* * *

Colin Creevey whistled as he and Dennis continued down the corridor before them. They had been all over the school, trick or treating at every classroom set up, with only the dungeons to go. Sure they were scared of Snape, but that wasn't going to stop them!

Stopping outside the half-closed door, Colin pushed it open slowly. Dennis stuck close to his side, eyes wide as the door slowly swung open. Colin squared his shoulders determinedly before stepping into the room.

The room was almost pitch black, illuminated only by the sallow candles, stuck to the top of skulls. Cobwebs covered everything, small flocks of bats raced from corner to corner of the room, and a number of large black owls were staring them down from various perches.

A large, bubbling cauldron sat in the middle of the room, its foul smell filling the air. Colin edged closer, half-dragging his brother as he did so.

"What do you want?"

Colin and Dennis screamed in unison as a large figure rose from behind the cauldron, the light playing over pale features and burning eyes. Both boys took one look at the sharp fangs protruding from the thin mouth before tearing from the room with another scream.

Snape chuckled to himself as he stirred the spoon absently in the simple calming draught.

Halloween was too much fun.


	13. Masks

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Masks**

* * *

Draco sighed as he waited impatiently for Pansy to hurry up and arrive. She had somehow managed to force him into escorting her to the damn Halloween feast, and if she didn't hurry the hell up there would be no tables left. Draco was waiting in the Entrance Hall, and had noted that the Great Hall was set up with a number of small tables yet again. He hated Halloween.

Turning from the doors, Draco was surprised to see Pansy crossing the room, completely ignoring him, headed for the Great Hall. She was wearing a strange costume, covering her entire body with a long cape. On her head sat a large hat with a long feather in it. Her mask, as everyone was required to wear one, was a plain white, covering the top half of her face.

"There you are," Draco growled as he stomped over to her. "Took your time! Come on!"

Grabbing her gloved hand, Draco tugged her towards the hall. To his surprise, she struggled, trying to get free. Draco turned to her again, completely annoyed.

"What now?" he demanded. She opened her mouth to speak and it clicked. She thought it was a date, and was obviously expecting Draco to see it as one as well. "For the love of… fine!"

Leaning in, he brushed his lips over hers, gently and sweet. Shockingly, she turned scarlet, pulling away for a moment before leaning back up to press her lips to his again.

After allowing the contact for a moment, and noticing her lips were smoother than normal, Draco withdrew looking down at her. Standing as close as he was, he noticed some odd things, like how she seemed a lot shorter, very flat-chested and what was visible of her face was… well… _prettier._

"Pansy?" he whispered hoarsely, reaching up with a shaking hand. He removed the mask to reveal bright green eyes, not the brown he had expected.

Harry Potter stared up at him in shock as his face slowly began to turn redder and redder. Draco looked at him for a moment more, running his eyes over the scar and blush, before licking his lips. Harry's eyes traced his tongue's movement, even as the other youth made no move to take his mask back.

"Um…" Harry bit his lower lip, his eyes dropping to the side. "Hi…"

With a quick glance over at the entrance to the dungeons, Draco grabbed Harry's hand once more. He dragged the un-protesting man quickly towards the nearest set of stairs, intent on finding a broom closet.

Minutes later Pansy arrived in the Entrance Hall, dressed scantly in a cat costume, only to find her date missing. Moments later she was joined by an irate Ginny Weasley.

Two corridors away in a broom closet, neither of their dates were paying much attention to the outside world as they eagerly explored each others mouths.

Halloween wasn't that bad.


	14. AfterLife Settings

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**After-Life Settings**

* * *

James Potter sighed as he watched his wife read by the fire. He looked around the small cottage, his eyes flying to the window. Endless fields of clouds surrounded them, broken by the occasional other cottage. The after life. God it was boring.

"James, stop brooding," Lily scolded from her seat beside the fire. "Read a book or something."

"Can't I check on Harry?" he asked, his eyes darting to the large mirror on the wall above the fireplace. Any mirror they came across allowed them to see the world of the living. "I mean, it's been three hours since I have and-"

"James Potter you will leave that child alone!" Lily snapped, her book shutting as she rose. "Harry does not need you watching him every second of the day! Give the boy some peace!"

James turned back to the window, grumbling slightly. Lily returned to her chair and her book, ignoring her husband. James watched her via the reflection in the mirror before subtly sliding out a small hand mirror.

He concentrated, focusing on the object, and smiled softy when an image of Harry raced across the surface. He was in class, taking notes on what someone was saying. His eyes, just like his mother's, were concentrated on the paper before him.

"Harry," he murmured as he watched his son. "My dear Harry…"

"James Potter! You put that mirror down _now_!"

James winced as the image vanished, turning back to his wife. As she ranted and yelled, James concentrated on the mirror over the fireplace, smiling as the image of Harry reappeared.

The afterlife wasn't that bad…


	15. Shadows

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Shadows**

* * *

Harry scowled as he saw the shadows shift beside him. He sighed softly before bracing himself, waiting for the inevitable.

He didn't have to wait long.

Leaping out of the shadows, like a sleek, white panther, Draco Malfoy latched onto Harry, pressing his lips to the Gryffindor's in an eager kiss. Harry struggled slightly, raising his hands to press against Draco's shoulders.

"Draco," he groaned as he pushed the boy away, raising a hand to wipe the saliva that was on his face away. "Stop it!"

Draco had been giving Harry 'surprise kisses' ever since Harry had agreed to go on a date with him. Problem was, Draco was too eager, always going in with his mouth open and tongue ready. It was disgusting, and wet.

"Come on, Harry," Draco purred as he looked into Harry's eyes, his own glinting. "What's wrong?"

Harry sighed, resting his head against Draco's chest.

"Can we just take this slow?" he begged. "Please, Draco?"

Unable to resist those wide emerald eyes, Draco agreed, sure that Harry was just shy. Harry pecked him quickly on the cheek before dashing off to his next class, leaving Draco to melt back into the shadows.

Where he waited for his next surprise attack.

* * *

Lol, only my beloved Kay and I will really get this...


	16. The Great Pumpkin

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Great Pumpkin**

* * *

"Harry, remind me again why we are here."

Harry smiled at Draco as he reached out and squeezed his hand. He turned his eyes back towards the sky as he leaned against the large pumpkin behind him.

"We're waiting for the Great Pumpkin," he explained patiently. "He comes every year on Halloween."

"Right..." Draco raised an eyebrow as he slid closer to Harry. "So he's like Sanda and the Easter buggy?"

"San_ta, _and the Easter _bunny,_" Harry corrected. "And yes. But most people don't believe in him, though. But I have faith."

"Right," Draco looked around Hagrid's pumpkin patch before sliding closer to Harry again. "Do we have to sit here in silence?"

"No," Harry said with a smile as he looked back at Draco. "We can talk."

"That wasn't what I had in mind," Draco whispered as he brushed some of Harry's hair out of his face. Harry blushed slightly before leaning closer to Draco.

"Oh?" he whispered. "Enlighten me..."

As their lips met, neither heard the light cackling in the air as a figure passed over them.

The Great Pumpkin passed by the pumpkin patch below, realizing that the occupants needed nothing from him.


	17. Run, Dude

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Run, Dude

* * *

Harry stumbled slightly as he and Ron trotted down the lawns towards Hagrid's house. They had volunteered to help him set up his Halloween display, and both were not looking forward to it. Knowing Hagrid, he would have a number of strange, dangerous creatures in stock, ready for this.

They reached the hut, both sighing in unison as they knocked on the door. It swung open almost instantly, the half-giant occupant grinning down at them.

"Yer here!" Hagrid said. "Come 'round the back! Yer won't believe it!"

Ron and Harry exchanged apprehensive looks as they did so, slowly becoming more and more nervous. They reached the pumpkin patch, and both froze.

Firstly, Fluffy was out and about, connected to a wooden stake by a thin chain. Next to the large, three headed dog, was a number of Hippogriffs, all looking disgruntled at being near the dog. Blast-ended skrewts ran wild, blasting their way about the patch. A number of other creatures that Harry didn't bother to identify skittered well clear of the creatures.

"Harry..." Ron looked at his best friend, his face pale, making his freckles stand out. "Mate..."

"So, who wants to sort what?" Hagrid asked as he clapped his hands. Harry stared up at him for a moment before looking back at Ron.

"Run, dude."


	18. Death

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Death

**

* * *

  
**

Sirius sighed for the third time in as many minutes. He had been dead for a while now, and it was incredibly boring. He was not in heaven, nor was he in hell, he just… _was._

Looking around the dull grey room, Sirius stared down at the plain steel furniture. The room appeared to be a dining room, although there was no food. Sirius couldn't remember the last time he ate, simply because he didn't need to eat.

Sirius missed eating. He missed sleeping. He missed Harry. He missed _living. _He was sick of the afterlife, sick of being dead, and sick of being alone. He wanted someone to talk to, to converse with, and most of all to prank.

He missed the small pranks he could play on people. As soon as he had arrived through the veil his mind had set to work, plotting many pranks he could play. If only he had someone _to_ prank!

A low whistling filled the room and a bright light appeared before Sirius. It grew brighter and brighter, shining powerfully until the man was forced to close his eyes.

"_Black?_"

Sirius opened his eyes and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the man standing there.

"Snivellus?"

Severus Snape was staring at him, obviously horrified to see him. He whirled around suddenly, slamming his fists against the nearest wall.

"Not this, damn you! Anything but this! Please! Send me to hell!"

Sirius's shocked look turned into a wide grin. He had someone to prank.

"Snivellus!"

Maybe death wasn't so bad after all.


	19. Demon

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Demon**

* * *

Harry took in a deep shuddering breath as the tears continued to flow down his face. Dumbledore was gone. Just like Sirius. Like Cedric. And his parents. Like _everyone._

Harry was a demon, a monster. Anyone he got close to died, it was his fault. Ron and Hermione were probably next. Lupin too. The rest of the Weasleys. They would all die, and it would be Harry's fault.

He looked up, his eyes dead. He shouldn't get close to anyone. Anyone he did get close to would die. He needed to be alone, to be what he was.

A Demon.

* * *

Well, everyone else was doing sad ones and I just wanted to fit in!!

Oh, this is exactly 100 words, by the way.


	20. Dark Forest

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Dark Forest**

* * *

Harry gripped his wand tighter as he shuffled through the forest, his eyes scanning the ground under his _lumos _spell. He cursed slightly as he shuffled deeper into the forest, not wanting to venture too far in. The week before when Voldemort had appeared at his detention with Malfoy, Harry had dropped something precious to him when he had been caught up in his fear. He needed it back.

A twig snapped nearby, and Harry spun. Nothing appeared, but in this forest that meant nothing. Anything could materialize out of the shadows before him… or behind him… or _above _him! Dropping down on top of him, grabbing him, latching onto him and dragging him into the deep dark reaches of the forest never to be seen aga-

A hand fell on his shoulder and Harry screamed. The sound was muffled by another hand covering his mouth, and Harry began to squirm against the hold. A large, warm body materialized behind him, and Harry glanced, up, half-terrified at what he would see.

"Calm down," a thick voice growled. A thick _familiar _voice. "It's me."

Harry relaxed into the hold with a sigh, closing his eyes briefly. The hand slid down from his mouth, dancing down his neck on the way. Harry smiled up at the figure behind him, the one who loomed over him, protected him and looked after him.

Marcus Flint.

"What are you doing out here?" Marcus hissed as he spun Harry to face him. Harry sighed, looking down at his feet.

"I lost it," he mumbled. A hand gripped his chin, tilting it up. He looked up into Marcus's eyes, his own emerald filling with tears. "I'm sorry!"

"This?"

A small locket dangled in front of Harry's eyes and he stared up at it in wonder. He gave a glad cry as he reached up to take it, sliding the thin chain over his head immediately.

"Hold onto it next time," Marcus ordered as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, dragging him towards the classroom. "I can't watch over you all the time. You need to wear it for it to protect you."

"Yes, Marcus," the young Gryffindor whispered. He looked up at the looming man, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Marcus… why… why do you always look out for me?"

Marcus was silent for a moment, staring up at the castle before them. Many thought he was a stupid youth, but Harry knew that he wasn't. He was a _Slytherin. _He wanted people to think he was stupid. He hid his true self beneath the surface.

"Because, little lion," Marcus answered at last. "you are really a snake in disguise. I can see that. And here, you have been thrust into the dark forest. You need someone to look out for you."

"You."

"Me."

Harry smiled as he allowed the older boy to lead him back to Hogwarts, away from the dark forest behind them.

And the dark forest in his mind.

* * *

Ugh, I am sooo gonna drop out before 100...


	21. Costume Party

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Costume Party**

* * *

Humming softly to herself, Luna Lovegood made her way through the crowds gathered around the edge of the dance floor. She adjusted her mask, barely noticing the strange looks her perfectly accurate Nargle costume received, before hurrying on towards her goal.

She froze part way across the Great Hall, spotting something extremely disturbing. Across the hall, one of the bunches of mistletoe she had set up earlier, sitting above a doorway, was most definitely infected with Nargles. It was what she had been aiming for, as she had wanted to draw them out. However, she was not expecting the other students to be so foolish as to not wear cork necklaces.

Hurrying across as Lavender Brown was about to step under it, she shoved her out of the way, gallantly saving her life. She shrieked as she stumbled aside, and Luna smiled in satisfaction. She was perfectly disguised to stand beneath the mistletoe and not get attacked.

"Lu-Luna?"

Luna turned, smiling serenely at Neville Longbottom, who was standing just beside the mistletoe.

"Oh, hello, Neville," she said, smiling at his Devil's Snare costume. He did look rather lovely in green. "You look dashing."

"Um, thank you," he said with a slight blush. "Er, why did you push Lavender?"

"I saved her life," Luna replied with a vague smile. "She would have been attacked by the Nargles."

"Oh," Neville looked confused before smiling at Luna. "Well, that was nice of you."

Luna leaned up to peck Neville on the cheek before a dreamy look overtook her features.

"I'm going to find some pudding," she said dreamily, the Nargles forgotten. She drifted off, leaving the startled Neville behind.

Neville stared after the odd girl before looking up at the Mistletoe. To his surprise a number of small eyes were looking back at him. Shivering slightly, he hurried off after Luna.

He must have been seeing things.


	22. Monster Under The Bed

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Monster Under The Bed**

* * *

Harry shivered as he looked into the shadows surrounding him. He didn't like Halloween, not one bit. People were always telling stories, horrible stories, which usually Harry had been able to disregard. But since learning that magic was _indeed _real, Harry had begun to wonder what else was real.

The other thing bothering him was his bed. Even after sleeping it in for years, he still wasn't used to the off-the-ground Gryffindor bed. He still missed having a bed that was low to the ground, leaving no space for the monsters to lurk.

A grunt came from behind him and arms tightened possessively around him. Harry rolled over in the iron grasp, looking into the face of the teenager who shared his bed. Marcus Flint was not particularly pleasant to look at, but he wasn't ugly. He was, for lack of a better word, plain. Yet due to his demeanour, people labelled him as a monster.

Harry's face broke out into a sudden grin and he burrowed closer to his lover, snuggling against his chest. Why did he fear the monsters under the bed? He had his own personal monster right there with him.

* * *

Yes, I am in a Marcus/Harry blitz!


	23. Storms

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Storms

* * *

Harry shivered as the storm lashed the Astronomy Tower, the lightning and thunder crackling and booming over the sound of the rain, an impressive feat. All Harry could think of was Merlin's tower in The Sword and the Stone, one of the few Disney movies he had seen, swaying in the wind and the rain, looking like it would tumble at any second. Even though he knew it was ridiculous, Harry couldn't help but bring his legs up to his chest, hugging them and whimpering as his eyes slid shut.

"Harry..."

Harry found himself lifted into a strong embrace, and he gasped before wrapping his arms around the neck of his companion. The huge youth sat down, his back against the wall of the tower, before he reached down and pulled the large cloak he bought with him over the both of them.

"Calm down, Harry. I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's ok..." Harry whispered as he looked up at his lover. "I know you'll always save me from the storms... Marcus."


	24. Baubles

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Baubles**

* * *

"Happy Halloween!"

Marcus Flint raised an eyebrow at the happy smile on Harry's face as he held out a small wrapped package.

"Halloween isn't a gift-giving holiday," he pointed out. Harry's smile didn't waver, even as he slid onto Marcus's lap.

"I know," he said as he felt large hands come to rest on his hips. "But I still wanted to give you one."

Marcus's eye twitched but he accepted the gift anyway. He unwrapped it, raising an eyebrow at the item inside. It looked a bit like a Christmas bauble, a tiny one, attached to a chain. Marcus picked it up and looked at the Slytherin green item for a moment before he clasped the necklace around his neck.

Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Marcus's neck and burying his face in his throat. Marcus held him back, not noticing as the words 'Property of Harry Potter' blazed across his back in bright orange.

It was Halloween after all.


	25. Abandoned Farmhouse

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Abandoned Farmhouse

* * *

Fred peeked around another corner of the large farmhouse. George was exploring the loft above, having won the coin toss. Harry was further in, looking on the opposite side to Fred.

For as long as the twins could remember, the large farmhouse had sat on the edge of their parent's property. They had been forbidden from every going in it, as their parents were worried about how sound it was. Molly and Arthur had even gone as far as to tell them the farmhouse was haunted.

"Hey! I found something!"

Fred hurried towards where his brother's voice was coming from, racing up the ladder. He found George standing over an old bed, sitting upstairs amongst the hay. It still held a blanket and pillow. The twins exchanged looks, and then evil smiles.

Footsteps sounded behind them, and they turned to see Harry climbing up onto the loft. He took one look at the Twins and took a step back. Too late.

Fred was behind him, arms around his waist as he moved Harry towards the bed. George was in front of him, holding both Harry's hands in his as he dragged the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Shagged towards the bed.

--

Ron and Ginny exchanged looks as they heard the great wailing moans coming from the abandoned farmhouse. Their parents were right. It _was _haunted!


	26. Gimmie A Treat

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Gimmie A Treat**

* * *

"Marcus! Gimmie a treat!"

Marcus Flint paused, his quill hovering over the parchment before him. Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague both exchanged looks before looking at Marcus. He had been working on a new Quidditch strategy with them, until one Harry Potter had found them.

"A treat?" Marcus said, turning to give Harry his full attention. "What sort of treat?"

"It's Halloween, Marcus," Harry said with a smile. "So candy!"

Adrian almost snickered at Marcus's disappointed look, until Harry leaned closer to him, his eyes sparkling.

"If you give me a treat, I'll give _you _one after... and not a lolly."

Graham winced as he saw Harry's hand squeeze the inside of Marcus's thigh. Marcus stood abruptly, taking Harry's hand.

"Back later. Halloween duties."

* * *

**A/N: **-sighs- I looooove this pairing. I think I'm gonna go write more... oh, and keep an eye out for the prompt 'Wizard' it's my favourite so far -snickers- I'll post it soon.


	27. Wizard

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Wizard**

* * *

Severus Snape sighed as he entered the Great Hall. Halloween was upon them (God help them all) and they were all forced to attend a Halloween Feast in costume.

He approached the Head Table, still set up despite the lack of House tables, sitting without a word beside Professor Sprout, who was dressed as a mandrake. He looked down the table to where McGonagall wore a scowl as big as his own, looking oddly out of place on with her costume of a cat, which was not very inventive in Snape's opinion. His eyes drifted to the Headmaster, dressed as a Muggle.

It was then that Dumbledore caught sight of Snape.

"Severus, my boy, where is your costume?"

"I'm wearing it, sir."

Dumbledore looked at him, a confused look in his eye along with the twinkle.

"You're wearing your usual robes, my boy."

"Exactly. I'm a wizard."

* * *

**A/N: **This is my personal favourite. I love writing Snape.


	28. Witch

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Witch

* * *

Snape scowled as he handed over the ten gallons he owed Minerva for the damn Quidditch game. He assumed that since Potter still had that life-time ban that Albus had been unable to revoke yet, Slytherin would thrash Gryffindor.

But damn that Weasley spawn.

"Honestly, Severus," Minerva said as she pocketed her winnings. "I don't know why you keep deluding yourself. Since when has Gryffindor lost to Slytherin in the last six years?"

Snape's scowl deepened as he reluctantly realized she was right. Slytherin hardly won to Gryffindor anymore.

"Stupid bitch..." he muttered as he turned on his heel.

"What was that, Severus?"

"I said, damn you witch."


	29. Warlock

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Warlock**

* * *

Snape smirked as he saw Dumbledore's disapproving frown sweep over him. He adjusted his robes, impatiently, all the while batting away a stray vine seeping from Professor Sprout's Devils Snare costume. Damn that infuriating women and her ridiculous plant costumes.

On his other side, one of the legs of Hagrid's Acromantula costume almost batted him in the head and he resisted the urge to rip it off. He always got stuck in between the worst costumes at Halloween.

"Severus, my boy, surely you are not a wizard again?" the Headmaster, dressed as a phoenix, asked.

"No, sir."

"Then what are you?"

Snape hefted the pitch fork that was leaning on his chair at the Headmaster.

"A warlock."

* * *

**A/N: **According to Wikipedia, Warlock's ride pitch forks instead of brooms.


	30. Trick Me

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Trick Me**

* * *

"Trick or treat, Marcus!"

Harry smiled up at his lover, who stared down at him blankly. Harry knew Marcus wasn't the most social of people, and he generally hated other people, but he usually tolerated these holidays for Harry's sake.

"Trick or treat?" the large Slytherin repeated. Harry smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes," he said. "You either get tricked or you get a treat! Everyone usually ops for treats."

"Treats..." Marcus mumbled, looking down at Harry. He was sure the young Gryffindor's pockets were filled with lollies. "Trick me."

"Ok, here yo- wha'?" Harry blinked at Marcus, in the process of reaching into his pockets. "You can't pick trick!"

"I just did," Marcus said with a shrug. Harry glared up at him for a moment before smiling.

"Ok, then."

Marcus suddenly found himself with an armful of Gryffindor. Harry pressed his body enticingly against Marcus's, purring slightly as he gripped strong arms and brought his lips up close to the taller teenager's, licking his own and making sure his tongue brushed against the ones before him.

"Marcus..." he whispered. Strong hands settled lightly onto his hips as Marcus leant down. "Marcus..."

And then Harry was gone, darting from Marcus's grasp and hurrying across the room.

"See you at the feast."

"..._POTTER_!"


	31. Samhain

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Samhain**

* * *

Harry smiled as he watched Fred and George throw more logs onto the bonfire. They were celebrating Samhain, a festival Harry knew little about, except that it was held at the end of October, more notably Halloween.

Since the defeat of Voldemort everyone used any opportunity to celebrate.

Arms wrapped around his waist and Harry smiled up at his fiancé. Charlie smiled down at him as they watched his brothers laugh with glee in the fire light. Harry leaned against Charlie, sighing happily.

He loved spending holidays with his fiancé. They made the hours he spent in the library look up these obscure holidays worth it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna be honest with you all - I had no idea what the fuck Samhain was.**


	32. Magic

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Magic**

* * *

"Boy! Get in your room!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Vernon's shout. He had been silent the whole ride back from the train, and it only seemed to aggravate Vernon further.

"No," Harry said calmly. He was standing beside the car, a smirk on his face. Vernon's face quickly went from red to purple.

"You freak!" he hissed. "You will do as I say!"

Harry calmly allowed his wand to slide from up his sleeve into his hand. Vernon paled slightly, but then sneered.

"You can't use magic outside of that school, boy!"

"No, I can't," Harry agreed. "But _he _can."

A shadow fell over Vernon and he turned, his face paling at the sight of the huge eighteen year old standing behind him, wand pointed straight at Vernon's throat. Marcus's eyes were cold as they looked down at Harry's uncle.

"Hello, Marcus," Harry greeted him as he crossed to wrap an arm around his lover's waist. "Glad you decided to stay with me this summer."

Harry had seen many things at Hogwarts, but watching Vernon faint onto his wife's prized garden was _true _magic.


	33. Werewolves

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Werewolves**

* * *

Howls surrounded the ramshackle building as the pack continued to circle it, nipping at each other's legs as they shared the excitement of the upcoming hunt. They tumbled over each other as the slowly closed in on the house that held their pray, the ones who hurt one of their own.

The only three wolves not participating sat nearby, watching their pack with observant eyes. A low whine sounded from the beta of the pack, and the large silver alpha nudged him, sending him rushing out to join his fellows.

The alpha then turned to his mate, leaning down to nuzzle the small black wolf. The black wolf let out a small yelp as he rubbed back against his mate's side, his emerald eyes gazing up to meet silver. The alpha spoke to his mate, using the language of the wolves.

"_**Soon, little one, those who hurt you will be dead."**_

Yipping in excitement, Harry Potter nuzzled Fenrir Greyback's flank, a wide wolf grin on his face as he listened to the first screams sounding from the Burrow.


	34. Portal

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Portal**

* * *

"So what do you think this thing does?"

Hermione looked at Ron as if he was an idiot as they gazed into the large swirling vortex that had decided to take up residence in the Gryffindor girl's bathroom.

"It's obviously some sort of portal, Ronald," she said. "It must have manifested itself now that Halloween is close. I never believed that any time of year could directly influence magic, aside from the turning of a season, of course, but it does seem that-"

"Er, Hermione?" Ron laid a hand on her arm hesitantly. "What's it a portal to?"

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said with a sniff. "I would need to go to the library in order to research more before we did anything-"

"Yeah, or we could do this."

As he spoke, Ron stripped his current Weasley jumper off, throwing the offending item straight into the portal.

"_Ronald_!"

--

Down in the dungeons, in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy was walking calmly pass a dark alcove (one of many) when something hit him straight in the face. Swearing, he tore the fabric from his eyes, glaring down at it. He stared at the lumpy fabric, decorated with a wonky 'R' before his eyes widened in recognition.

"_WEASLEY!_"

--

Hermione and Ron's argument was cut off as a bust head sculpture of Salazar Slytherin flew through the portal, hitting Ron in the head and effectively knocking him out. Hermione sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

That was why she always went to the library first.


	35. Power

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Power**

* * *

Argus Filch slammed down his tea onto his table with a scowl as he heard his beloved Mrs. Norris yowling for him. Students were out of bed. He shuffled from his room, carefully locking the door behind him.

He stomped down the hall, finding the stupid first years easily. They were Gryffindors, unsurprisingly. The only idiots who thought themselves brave enough to wander about.

As soon as he had delivered them all into Professor Snape's clutches, he returned to his room, sighing as he unlocked the door. He crossed to his tea, picking it up and taking a sip. It was cold.

He briefly remembered the time Professor Dumbledore had been visiting with him, and had cast a warming charm over their drinks when a disturbance had sounded down the corridor. The old man had done it with a flick of his wand and not a word. They all did it – threw magic around so casually, so easily. He watched it, day after day, knowing he would never have that power.

Filch scrubbed at his face, rubbing off stray dust.

It was definitely not a tear rolling down his face.


	36. Tarot

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Tarot**

* * *

Hermione scowled as she allowed Lavender Brown to read her future through Tarot cards. She had no patience for Divination or anything like it! These things were incredibly phoney.

"Oh!" Lavender exclaimed, looking at the card she had flipped. "How interesting!"

Hermione ignored her, flipping another.

"Ah!" Lavender's eyes grew wider. "Oh my!"

Another flip.

Another exclamation.

Another flip.

A shriek this time.

Another flip.

Lavender actually _swooned._

"Oh, will you just tell me what they mean?" Hermione demanded at last. Lavender looked up at her.

"They say that you are incredibly smart, and head strong. They also say you face great danger on a regular basis, but will marry beneath you."

Hermione looked down the table to where Ron Weasley was shovelling eggs into his mouth, apparently in a race with Seamus.

Huh. Maybe these things weren't so dumb after all.


	37. Medium

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Medium**

* * *

"How do I get rid of him?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry continued to plague her with his problems. Snape had come back from the grave to haunt him, and Harry couldn't get rid of him. He was sure she held the answer, and for once she didn't.

"I don't know, Harry!" she snapped at last, whirling to face him in the Muggle bookshop. "I don't know much about ghosts!"

Suddenly realizing where they were, they looked around. A man was staring at them from the leisure section.

"What on earth are you talking about?" the Muggle asked. Harry's eyes widened and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Medium!"

Hermione gave him an incredulous look but Harry was still staring at the man, who sighed.

"Alright, Medium. Wish I could talk to ghosts," he mumbled as he turned back to his book. "That would be sweet..."

* * *

**A/N: **Lol, ten points to whoever can guess the reference.


	38. Costume Shop

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Costume Shop**

* * *

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott continued to look around the costume shop, neither knowing which costume they should purchase for Halloween.

"We have some lovely vampire and dragon costumes," the sales-witch gushed. "And even some Muggle costumes! They look quite amusing, and will make you the hit of the party-"

"We were thinking something simple," Blaise interrupted. Neither of the two Slytherins was very enthusiastic about the party. "Like, a dog or a cat."

"Uh, our cat costumes are currently being tried on," the witch said. "But we do have some nice bird ones!"

Just then one of the change room doors flew open, and Draco Malfoy stumbled out. The cat ears on his golden head were wonky, his tail was crooked and to the side, while the rest of the slinky costume was in disarray. He looked around with wide eyes, spotting his housemates after a moment.

"These are great!" a voice exclaimed from the change room. "Let's get them, Draco!"

Harry Potter stumbled out after his boyfriend, his costume as messed up as Draco's. He held a great beaming smile on his face as wrapped his arms around Draco.

"You look so hot as a cat! Can we do that again when we get back to the castle?"

Blaise and Theo exchanged looks for a moment before turning on their heels. They would find a different costume shop – this one had been defiled.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry i didn't post yesterday - stupid fanfic had a glitch when i tried to upload.


	39. All Hallows Eve

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**All Hallows Eve**

* * *

"Um, Harry?"

Harry blinked in surprise as Ginny Weasley stopped across the table from him. She fiddled her fingers, an incredibly false look of shyness on her pretty face. She leaned forward, planting on hand on the table and bending forward, allowing Harry to look down her top if he wanted to.

"Er, yeah?" Harry asked as he quickly glanced around the library. "What is it?"

"I was, um, wondering, if you, ah, wanted to go to the Halloween Feast with me?" Ginny asked, looking up from under her lashes at him. Harry's stomach revolted at the look.

Before he could turn her down, however, a pair of large hands settled on his shoulders.

"Fuck off."

Ginny stumbled back, her eyes wide and shocked as she stared at the person behind Harry. Harry sighed softly as he leant back in his chair, his head hitting the firm stomach behind him.

"Sorry, Ginny," he said with a shrug. He watched her stutter for a moment before stumbling off. She asked him every year, but it was only this year she saw the reason that Harry always turned her down.

"Stupid Weasel," Marcus grumbled as he slumped down into his seat next to Harry. "You belong to me on All Hallows Eve."

Harry smiled and leaned across, pressing a soft kiss to Marcus's lips.

"I belong to you every day of the year."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I told vairetwilight I'd try to do a Ginny bashing one... and it ended up as a Marcus/Harry. In one word: FAIL.


	40. Occult

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Occult**

* * *

"-only three Muggles? Lucius, I expected more from you..."

"I know, my Lord."

"Well, naturally, you'll have to be punishe-"

"WITCHES!"

Lord Voldemort, scourge of Wizarding Britain, overlord of everything evil, and all around mean guy, looked up to the entrance of the ramshackle farmhouse he was holding his Death Eater meeting in and simply stared at the people who had dared to interrupt him.

A group of Muggles stood at the door, crowded behind one of their priests, who was holding out a large cross and bible at them. All of the Muggles were quite clearly terrified, and it wasn't surprising. A number of large snakes were slithering around the room, candles were floating on their own and Voldemort looked less than human.

"It is a gathering of the occult!" the priest shrieked as he raised his cross higher. "Be gone, ye demons! Back to the depths of hell from whence you came forth to desecrate this holy land that our Lord has given us-"

As the man continued to ramble, Voldemort looked down at Lucius.

"I do believe this is your chance to redeem yourself."


	41. Day of the Dead

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Day of the Dead**

* * *

"We are here to celebrate the Day of the Dead," Minister Shackelbolt intoned over his podium. "We are here to remember those that have died."

Harry tightened his grip on the hand in his. George Weasley looked down at him, his face sombre as he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry leaned his head on the shoulder of his lover as he listened to the recitation of names the Minister had begun.

"...Amelia Bones, Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley..."

Harry tuned Shacklebolt out, burying his face in George's shoulder as he added his own silent additions to the list.

'_Sirius Black... Severus Snape..._'


	42. BMovies

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**B-Movies**

* * *

"Hey, Ron," Harry looked over at his friend as they made their way towards the Muggle Studies room. "What are we supposed to be afraid of on Halloween?"

"What do you mean, mate?" Ron asked with a frown. "The usual stuff."

"Yeah, but if you think about it, there's not much _for _us to be afraid of," Harry pointed out. "I mean, we know that Werewolves exist, but we also know that they only come out on a full moon. Vampires exist, but Hogwarts has wards to keep them out. Ghouls, ghosts, poltergeists, we've seen all of these and they mean us no harm. And of course we're not scared of _ourselves_. So what are we supposed to be afraid of?"

The stopped outside the classroom, where Professor Burbage had set up a television to show Muggle films, Ron pushing the door open.

"I dunno, mate," he said, a contemplative look on his face. "That's a good question." They stepped into the room, Ron looking around eagerly. "Wonder what they're playing..."

Harry took one look at the title flashing on the television and paled, his hand rising to point at the screen.

_The Slumber Party Massacre. _

"Oh God... B-Movies! No! Make it stop!"


	43. Carnival

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Carnival**

* * *

Harry kept his head down, his cheeks still stained red, as he stalked away from the House of Mirrors. He moved through the Carnival, ignoring his boyfriend who was whistling cheerfully beside him.

"Hey, Harry," Seamus Finnigan nudged him slightly, pointing up at the ferris wheel. "Let's do it in there next."

"I just sucked you off in the House of Mirrors!" Harry hissed. "And you said there was no one else in there! Tell that to the three unconscious Hufflepuffs!"

Seamus looked slightly guilty at that, until he saw the Teacups.

"Oh, shite, Harry, imagine me sitting in one of those, swingin' around, while you rode me..."

Harry threw up his hands in exasperation, stalking away from his idiot boyfriend.

It was a stupid idea to bring Seamus to a carnival.


	44. Forbidden

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Forbidden**

* * *

Harry arched his back with a gasp, his eyes rolling closed as he grasped two fistfuls of dark hair. His legs wrapped tight around the waist of his lover as he continued to grind into Harry, making the younger boy pant and wail.

As teeth nipped at his collarbone, Harry let out a shuddering moan. There was no place he'd rather be than right there, up against a wall, with the one he loved the most sucking on his neck as their bodies rubbed together.

"Ma-Marcus!" Harry gasped as he felt a hand begin to work at his pants. "Oh..."

Part of the allure of his love, Harry knew, was the forbidden aspect. Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Hermione, _everyone _would be so disappointed with him. They would forbid him from seeing Marcus, from being near him. And it just made Harry hotter for Marcus.

For the forbidden.


	45. Cold Chills

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Cold Chills**

* * *

Harry shivered slightly as he walked past another alcove. It had been happening a lot lately, he would walk past an alcove, a hidden passage, or a large statue, and would get cold chills all over his body. It was beginning to freak him out.

Rubbing his arms, he set it out of his mind.

--

From inside the alcove, Draco Malfoy watched as Harry walked past, his eyes burning into him. Harry rubbed his arms lightly before picking up his pace. Draco slid further back into the alcove to where a hidden passage stood. As soon as he went through that he would end up a floor above, further down the corridor, behind a statue that Harry would pass in ten minutes.

Draco never once considered giving up watching Harry. He had to.

It gave him the most pleasant cold chills.


	46. Dhamphr

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Dhamphr**

* * *

Severus sneered as he swept past a number of idiot Hufflepuffs, ignoring their loud whispers. Halloween always brought out the worst of the rumours that surrounded him. He could hear them all, talking about him, speculating worse than at other times of the year, the same question over and over again.

Was Snape a vampire?

Severus paused in front of a large, ornamental mirror, looking at his sallow reflection. He stared at his soulless black eyes, yellow skin and greasy hair and grudgingly noticed that he could see why they believed him a vampire, even though he wasn't one.

Hadn't any of these idiots ever heard of a Dhamphr?

* * *

**A/N: A Dhamphr is someone with a vampire father and a human mother.**


	47. Haunting

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Haunting**

* * *

Remus stepped out of the shower, rubbing a towel over his body. He shivered slightly, feeling phantom eyes run over his body.

"_Reeeeeeemus._"

Remus jumped, tightening the towel around his waist as his wand jumped to his free hand. He scanned the room, but saw nothing. Still on his guard, he slipped from the bathroom into his bedroom, his eyes searching everywhere.

"_Reeeeemus... Remus Luuuuuuuuupin..._"

Swearing softly, Remus hurried to the dressed, grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on. He looked around; keeping his wand level, but still didn't see anything.

"Remus."

Yelling, Remus spun, and found himself staring straight into the face of his best friend. His _deceased _best friend.

Sirius Black grinned at him, and Remus Lupin fainted.

Chuckling, Sirius leant over Remus, raising a hand. One touch of his ghostly body would bring his old friend around.

Haunting was so much fun.


	48. Full Moon

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Full Moon**

* * *

Harry stared up at the large orb hanging in the sky, his eyes filled with sorrow. The full moon meant many things. It meant that Remus was out there somewhere, trapped as a beast and miserable. It meant that countless other people were staring up at the moon, basking in its glory as they forgot about their own sad lives. Their lonely lives.

Strong arms slid around Harry's waist, drawing him back against a firm chest. Harry couldn't stop a small smile from sliding onto his face as he relaxed against his lover. He knew he should feel bad for those out there who were lonely, upset, or even werewolves, yet he couldn't – not when he was safe in Marcus's arms.

Beneath the full moon.


	49. Spell

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Spell**

* * *

Smooth, creamy skin. Plump, dark pink lips. Soft, ebony hair. Dancing, emerald eyes.

Marcus narrowed his own grey eyes as he watched his prey across the Great Hall, laughing at something his friend had said. His eyes sparkled with a light Marcus could see even from so far away.

Those bright eyes turned to him suddenly, and they widened. Marcus held the eye contact, raising an eyebrow. Creamy skin filled with blood, creating an incredible blush that would put a Weasley to shame. Plump lips curved into a hesitant smile, one Marcus hastened to return.

He knew his housemates were looking at him strangely, like he had been placed under an unknown spell. Little did they know, he had been.

Harry Potter had him firmly enchanted under his spell – his spell of infatuation.


	50. Hay Ride

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Hay Ride**

* * *

"This is stupid."

Harry stared sceptically at the large Thestral-drawn cart before him. The cart was stacked with blocks of hay, hiding the riders from view, even from the cart driver – Filch.

Marcus Flint ignored Harry's declaration, picking his delicate boyfriend up by the waist and simply dumping him on the back of the cart. Harry squirmed, swearing, as Marcus climbed up next to him. The older youth simply settled back against some of the hay, pulling Harry into his lap. Harry squirmed for a moment more before giving up with a huff, slumping against Marcus's strong chest.

"Why are we on this stupid hay ride, Marcus?" Harry asked, his voice a grumble. Marcus calmly stroked his back softly.

"Because I paid Filch ten gallons so we could have the ride to ourselves."

Harry paused, looking up at his lover. Marcus's strong face was staring straight ahead, and Harry grinned at him, leaning in to nuzzle his neck.

"Still stupid..."


	51. Hellhound

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Hellhound**

* * *

"Did you hear? Hagrid has a Hellhound down at his display!"

Draco Malfoy sneered at Theo, silently asking how a Slytherin could be so cowardly, before he tossed his golden head.

"Idiot," he said, rolling his eyes. "It's probably just Fang."

"Fang?" Theo asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Who's Fang?"

"Forgot you didn't take Care of Magical Creatures," he muttered. "Fang is the oaf's dog."

"Oh," Theo visibly relaxed. "That doesn't sound too bad."

"Might as well have a look," Pansy said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Could be interesting. I haven't seen one of the outside displays yet."

Draco allowed himself to be led down across the grounds towards the rustic hut. He followed his fellow housemates around the back, to the pumpkin patch.

Draco froze, his eyes widening. Hippogriffs. Hippogriffs everywhere. A cold sweat broke out over his skin as he stared at the one creature he feared the most. He barely noticed the huge, three-headed dog that had his friends petrified.

"Ah, students! Come over, yer can pet the animals!"

With a shared and rather girly scream, worthy of a Hufflepuff, the Slytherins turned as one and fled.


	52. Mausoleum

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Mausoleum**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as he stepped inside the marble building. He looked around nervously, wringing his hands together. He passed by marble tombs, each holding a member of the most Noble and Ancient House of Potter.

He continued down the mausoleum until the tombs stopped. He paused by the last two, tears filling his eyes as he read the inscriptions.

'_James Charlus Potter: _

_Husband, father, friend, Marauder. _

_March 27, 1960 – October 31, 1981.'_

'_Lily Potter (neé Evans):_

_Wife, mother, friend._

_January 30, 1960 – October 31, 1981.'_

The inscriptions were simple, something Harry believed his parents would have liked. He read them a couple of times, tears dripping down his face, but a smile marring it as well.

They were remembered.


	53. Scared

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Scared**

* * *

"Stop it," Harry whispered as he backed himself up against a wall. "Stop it!"

They didn't. There were five of them, dressed as Dementors, closing in on him. He wished he had learned the Patronus already! He couldn't stand this! He knew they weren't real, yet they still terrified him.

"What's wrong, Potty?" one of the people who had him cornered sneered. "You scared?"

"_You_ should be."

The cold voice was _not _from one of the Dementors. It came from the figure behind them, the one looming over them threateningly. Before the Dementors could move, all five of them were lifted with a single spell. They were tossed around like ragdolls before being thrown against a wall.

They scrambled off as soon as they could, and large figure stepped towards Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived rushed into his protector's arms, burying his face into the hard chest.

"Are you still scared, Harry?"

Harry Potter looked up into the face of Marcus Flint and smile.

"Never when you're here."


	54. Mysterious

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Mysterious**

* * *

Harry's fingertips danced down the length of the nose before him, tracing over the smooth brow and down the slightly stubbled cheeks. He moved his hand up to run through the dark hair, smiling as the coarse strands ran through his fingers.

Marcus Flint mumbled beneath him, his arms tightening around Harry's waist in his sleep. Chuckling, Harry leaned in to press a soft kiss to pale lips, his smile growing as Marcus mumbled his name, and tightened his arms further. Harry ran his hands down Marcus's neck before tracing back up to his chin.

Marcus was so different, so strange, so... so mysterious. Harry barely knew how he fell into a relationship with him, only that he would never leave it, no matter how different and mysterious Marcus was.


	55. Lightening

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Lightening**

* * *

The young child let out a low sob as he stumbled over a tree root. The rain continued to drench him as he raced through the mud, but he didn't slow, not for a second.

A howl sounded behind him, and Remus Lupin began to outright cry. To his horror, he tripped over a rock and went tumbling to the ground. He felt the mud sink into his clothes and hair, but the sensation was drowned out by the sound reaching his ears.

Growling.

Remus sobbed louder as he was rolled over. He clenched his eyes shut as those rough hands pushed him down into the mud before reaching up to rip open his shirt.

"No!" Remus finally found his voice. "Please!"

"Shut up," the monster above him growled. "This'll teach your father."

Remus's eyes opened against his will, and he gazed up at the creature hovering over him. Long silver hair fell down to tickle his face as equally as silver eyes bored into his. Remus couldn't stop the sobs and whimpers, even if he tried.

"Please," he whispered. "Please don't."

"You beg so prettily," the creature chuckled. "I planned on leaving you behind for your parents to find, but now... I might keep you for myself. You will be a fine wolf when you are full grown, a good mate for me."

"No!" Remus cried. "Please! No!"

"Stop it," the werewolf growled as he leant down, his fangs hovering over Remus's neck. "It is an honour to be mated to an alpha. You will appreciate it when it is time for me to claim you."

With that, Fenrir Greyback sunk his teeth deep into Remus's throat.

The rain poured down, and the lightening flashed, accompanied not by thunder, but the screams of a newly born werewolf.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I hope that it didn't come across that Fenrir was gonna mate with Remus then – he's gonna wait til he's older! I tried to get that point across.


	56. Pumpkins

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Pumpkins**

* * *

Pumpkins. Pumpkins everywhere. Pumpkin juice, pumpkin pasties, pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin!

Harry hated pumpkin. He always had. And it was _everywhere _at Halloween! It was everywhere all the time, but even more so at Halloween! It was enough to make Harry scream! He hated it, and at the Halloween every second dish had it in it.

Harry had thought he had been clever – he had picked foods with no pumpkin, including chicken, mashed potato, roast beef and gravy. Until Hermione had noted the lack of vegetables and dumped a heap of roast pumpkin onto his plate. Scowling, Harry had shuffled until his back was partially to her.

"What's wrong?" a voice murmured in his ear, causing him to flush. Harry scowled, stabbing at the pumpkin. "Right. You hate pumpkin."

"Yes," Harry agreed with a pout.

"Here," a large hand appeared in his vision, taking his fork and spearing the pumpkin. He dumped it on the potato and quickly mashed it up until the potato became orange.

"There," Marcus leaned back, handing Harry back his fork. Harry took it with a scowl, scooping up a bit of the potato. He tasted the orange food, frowning as he realized it tasted like potato.

"I still hate pumpkin,"


	57. Kill Me

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Kill Me**

* * *

Amber eyes gazed up at the rising full moon, filled with anguish. Tears dripped down his face, silent symbols of his suffering.

"Kill me,"

The words were whispered, but they still caught on the sensitive hearing of the other members of the clearing. A strong, muscled arm wrapped around the thin waist as the other hand came up to brush the tears of the face of the omega.

"Hush," the alpha whispered into his ear, nuzzling it softly. "You know it cannot be. Your life belongs to me, and I shan't let it go that easily."

Remus Lupin slumped helplessly in the arms of Fenrir Greyback, allowing the alpha werewolf to drag him slowly back towards the rest of the pack. His eyes remained fixed on the moon as it slowly filled the sky, about to bring about the change amongst the gathered werewolves.

One thought remained constant in Remus's mind as the painful change struck the pack.

'_Kill me..._'


	58. Chocolate

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chocolate**

* * *

Remus sighed happily as he bit into a chocolate frog. He sucked the treat into his mouth, licking his lips as he did so. He sucked on the chocolate until it melted before swallowing it with a soft moan. Lapping his lips up again he popped the rest of his chocolate into his mouth with another sigh, closing his eyes in pleasure.

A soft growl sounded over him and Remus opened his eyes, stopping his hand from reaching for another chocolate frog. His mate was advancing on him, silver eyes locked on Remus's lips.

"Fenrir..." the words died on Remus's lips as his mate crawled fully over him, pinning him to the soft furs that made up the bed in their cave. Fenrir calmly picked up another of the frogs, holding it until it began to melt before he unwrapped it, dropping it onto Remus's bare stomach and watching it melt.

"Fenrir..." Remus whispered, watching as his mate bent to run his tongue through the chocolate. Fenrir never really had much of a sweet tooth.

But the taste of Remus mixed in made him willing to try anything.

Even chocolate.


	59. Enchant Me

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Enchant Me**

* * *

The way his hair ruffled in the breeze, the way his eyes danced when he laughed, the carefree manner he held. Everything.

Everything about Harry Potter enchants me. He is perfect. It took me a while to realize it, but after watching him for as long as I have, it became ingrained in my thoughts. It came to the forefront of my mind when I came face to face with him. A chance meeting. He was clearly terrified, and for a moment didn't recognize me. When it finally clicked, I had overcome my shock at how much he enchanted me, and before he could react I had him stunned and in my arms. Without much thought, I Apparated us both.

He is still knocked out. I haven't the heart to revive him. If I do, he will scream and yell and try to kill me. I don't want that. I want him to remain as he is, where I can pretend he is peacefully sleeping, willingly in my bed.

Sighing, I remove my wand from my robes. I have, of course, taken his. It's time for him to be woken. Sitting down on the bed, I run a hand through his hair and, hopefully not for the last time, press a soft kiss to his forehead. I have to try, even though I know he will never love me the way I love him.

After all, how could Harry Potter ever love Lord Voldemort?


	60. Fortune Teller

This is for Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Fortune Teller**

* * *

"Gather around, children, gather around!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Professor Trelawney. She was crouched over a crystal ball, having hardly changed her classroom for the Halloween celebration. She was proclaiming herself a fortune teller, much to everyone's disgust.

"I see something!" she cried loudly, earning groans from the gathered students. "Oh! It seems that… how odd… a devil is being ravished by an angel?"

The students groaned again, rising as one. They were _not _going to listen to this crap when they didn't have to. Filing out, they ignored the teacher's shrieks behind them.

"No! It's true! I swear it!"

--

Three floors down, behind a statue of Gerald the Great, Draco Malfoy pressed Harry harder against the wall as continued to suck hard on his neck. Harry panted as he reached up to grip Draco's hair, mindful of the hovering halo. Draco's own hands cupping Harry's ass, ignoring the forked tail attached there.

--

"Ha, angel ravishing a devil," Ron snorted as he and Hermione wandered towards the Charms corridor. "Yeah right."

**A/N: Ok, I'm done. No more. My imagination has died.**


End file.
